


You're stuck with me

by mikadoesnotgiveafuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I should have proofread this, M/M, Missing Sweaters, They're boyfriends your honour, You already know who's stealing them, they're super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadoesnotgiveafuck/pseuds/mikadoesnotgiveafuck
Summary: "Schlatt was thoughtful, he was the one cooking dinner for them after all, content with feeding them both since Wilbur couldn't cook for shit, and he was awfully affectionate."Summary: Just Schlatt and Wilbur being cute boyfriends. They do not fuck in this one, just a small story of their developing relationship.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 276





	You're stuck with me

**Author's Note:**

> Schlatt and Wilbur being cute boyfriends, YES I CAN WRITE FLUFF

"Hey- Wilbur?" Said musician hummed softly, briefly looking up from his work to watch his lover wander around aimlessly. "Have you seen my sweater? Uh, the pogchamp one."

Schlatt was lifting random pillows and objects scattered around the place and Wilbur hummed in consideration, placing his work aside. It was almost endearing to watch the shorter man frown at every thing that looked even remotely close to the bright red sweater that had been lost.

"No, why don't you just wear one of mine?"

Well, not exactly lost. Wilbur knew exactly were that sweater was, hidden on the wardrobe in the hallway just out of reach and view for his dear boyfriend to notice. 

"First of all," Schlatt mumbled rummaging through the stack of clothing by the couch, "your shirts are way too big on me."

Wilbur remembered. Last week they'd cuddled on the couch and the taller had left for a short while to get more snacks and he'd come back to the most adorable sight ever. Schlatt had put Wilburs bright yellow sweater on and was doozing, head lolled back in exhaustion, the movie long forgotten. 

"Secondly, wipe that shit eating grin off your face, I know you hid it you fucker."

Schlatt was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen, the loud shutting and opening of drawers making the musician hold back laughter. As if he'd go for such an obvious hiding place. 

"I am," Wilbur admitted easily, to the wrong thing however, smile only widening, "your fucker that is. I have taken no part in the disappearance of Jebediah Schlatts favourite sweater."

The door to the refrigerator was shut louder than it should have been and Wilbur winced, watching in sheer amusement as his boyfriend came back into the living room, kneeling down to look under the couch.

"Oh, so we're in denial now, right. Go back to writing that stupid song," 

It had been a month now since they moved in together. 

A full month of getting used to sharing a space and working around their streaming schedules to go on dates and have sex. 

The internet had yet to discover them moving in together. Or their relationship. 

Wilbur would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying seeing domestic Schlatt. He had learned a lot from his boyfriend these past few weeks after all.

Domestic Schlatt was an early riser, he was almost always awake before Wilbur and after getting up Wilbur could often find the other sitting by the balcony, sipping on a coffee and staring at the bustling city. Whenever Wilbur caught him out like this he'd slip behind the shorter man and plce gentle kisses to his neck kneeling behind him and simply letting his head rest on the others shoulders. 

They'd sit in silence until Schlatt ushered him inside with a scowl, rambling about WIlbur getting bruised knees and Wilbur would always without fail reply with a dirty joke that got the other glaring daggers into his skin.

Another one of their rituals was the pillow benefit, they'd called it. When Wilbur saw Schlatt working and editing on a video on the couch, he immediately settled down next to his boyfriend and they'd lean into each other without another word. It went the other way around as well.

Schlatt also liked stealing Wilburs clothes. Like a lot. Wilbur would randomly lose his shirt, his hoodies, sweaters, you name it, Schlatt had probably taken it. he would without a fail deny ever stealing Wilburs clothing though. It was cute and Wilbur liked to play along, pretending he didn't notice his clothing slowly disappearing.

It wasn't an issue since they usually shared anyways, doing their laundry together and everything, but it did bring up confusion when they would be folding underwear.

_"Wilbur my underwear brand literally costs more than yours," Schlatt pouted, although he'd never admit to it, "I'm not letting your cheap ass wear them."_

_"At this point I don't fucking care Schlatt. I'm tired, take all my stuff you fucking hoarder."_

Since living close to quite a lot of their friends, the couple often went out together to meet them, going for a drink or karaoke or some other fun activities and it didn't take long for their friend group to discover that they were dating. 

They'd been making out in the middle of their hallway when their phones pinged with questions asking why they were late and the two had thrown on clothes as quickly as possible before rushing out the door and practically sprinting to the car. 

Tommy had greeted them first as they stepped into Phils flat and as the blonde teenager rambled about something he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, accidently causing Schlatt to bump into him.

"Why are you wearing Wilburs coat?" Schlatts gaze immediately dropped to himself and he laughed nervously playing it off easily and he ellbowed his boyfriend who played along easily. Tommy didn't look convinced but he lead them inside and then immediately threw himself into Technos arms who looked like he'd been expecting the kid to do that. 

They watched some silly movie Tommy had picked after everyone arrived, Tubbo had been the last to come, and after it'd been over Schlatt was pulled aside by Mr Minecraft himself. "Listen," Phil started chuckling, eyes crinkling with fondness, "maybe wear a shawl or something next time mate. You're both lucky Tommy and Tubbo are both oblivious as shit." 

Needless to say Schlatt later fucked Wilbur into submission for daring to place a hickey to his neck without him knowing. 

That was another thing Wilbur had grown used to. They were always switching between who was taking who and the brit found he didn't mind that one bit. The sex was always amazing no matter who was in control and he found this was one of the many benefits of dating one Jebediah Schlatt.

Schlatt was thoughtful, he was the one cooking dinner for them after all, content with feeding them both since WIlbur couldn't cook for shit, and he was awfully affectionate.

They were almost always touching one way or another.

Wilbur strummed another cord on his guitar holding back another giggle as he heard Schlatt yell in frustration from the laundry room. His boyfriend was adorabele and Wilbur wouldn't give him up for anything. 

Maybe he'd tell Schlatt where the sweater was after dinner. 

-

"Schlatt?" Wilbur called out to his boyfriend a few days after the sweater incident, standing up on unsteady legs. "Have you seen my glasses?"

"I dunno, why don't you try wearing my fake ones? See how it feels you fucking asshole!" Came the biting answer and Wilbur laughed. What a prick.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I actually did good tho


End file.
